Did You Know My Blood Is Blacklight?
by FourthPariah
Summary: The supreme hunter was dead and Manhattan is recovering. It was over...or was it? Crona decides to break free, and embarks on a journey to where it all started. Will a pig-tailed survivor and rogue blackwatch change his mind?  Yeah...I suck at summaries


**Vandenburg Air Force Base, 1976**

A man wearing a white labcoat wrote on a clipboard and looked into a large empty room made of what looked like glass, of which the only occupant was a thin pale boy wearing white medical scrubs, tightly holding his knees to his chest. The strangest thing about this boy was his rather short orchid colored hair, with several long, large clumps sticking out in several places in the back, unevenly straight-cut bangs ending above his eyes, and three long pieces of hair extending from his bangs hanging over the sides and middle of his face.

The room itself resembled a large octahedron made from a hard glass-like substance, hanging from the ceiling with wires. The only piece of furniture in the room, if it even could be called furniture, was a metal operating table with metal cuffs where user's wrists and ankles were supposed to be. The perimeter of the room was surrounded by catwalks, currently occupied by a scientist and several armed men wearing black form-fitting suits with gasmasks. A few steps led up to the door of the room. In the middle of the door was a small slot where the boy's meals, commonly surplus MRE's, were placed through.

"Pariah's strain of Blacklight resembles no other, and for the time being, is dubbed as "Black Blood". On a separate note, Pariah's Blacklight seem's to have to have taken a mind of it's own. This entity shows signs of insanity and visibly manifests through Pariah's back."

Pariah. That was his name. They didnt care about his real name, he doubted he even had one at all. He'd learned he was separated from his mother right at birth, then sent to this hellhole to be their lab rat, their experiment. Something to twink and examine. They never showed him kindess, they never acknowledged that he was, for the most part, human, always calling him "it". A frightened, child who would most likely never see the light of day, or ever get a chance to make friends or go to school.  
>He was just a tool, and line any other tool, he would be used, abused and abandoned, just like the others. It didnt matter to them whether it was a successful experiment or a failed one.<br>All that was important to them was the virus in his veins, and what it could do...

As if on cue the boy let out a scream of pain, before a humanoid black and white creature, no bigger than it's host, erupted from his upper back. A white X appeared in the middle of it's face, followed by two white ping-ball shaped eyes with X's for pupils. The creature instantly began playfully beating the boy, giving him noogies, pitching his nose, and things of the such.

A loud crash sounded from several rooms away, followed by gunshots and screams. The scientist was quickly led away by two of the armed men. The black and white creature instantly retreated back into his host.

"I dont know how to deal with this!", the boy yelled, desperately pounding his fists of the walls. One of the men shot the lock off the door to the room, and called out to the boy.

"Come with me!". The boy ran into the soldier's arms, who instantly began running. The soldier didnt get far before a pitch-black arrow pierced his chest from behind, causing him to drop the boy to the ground. The boy started shaking the dead soldier, trying to get him to move again. A black and white dress was dropped over the soldier's lifeless body. The boy looked up to see a blonde woman with golden eyes, and black dotted snake tattoos winding down her arms. A black arrow dripping with blood retreated into her torso.

"Let's go, Crona."

**-**

**Vandenburg Air Force Base, 2009**

Once again, Crona sat in the middle of the glass room. He had grown in the last thirty-three years...sorta. Nobody but the people who knew about him would have guessed that the apparently sixteen year-old was infact, fourty. Crona's hair remained the same, and he still wore a black dress, though it lacked the zig-zagging cut-out and diamonds at the bottom. Crona's body became very slender and curvy, almost female-like. Overall Crona had a very androgynous appearence. Even some of the Blackwatch poked fun at his androgyny.

For apparently no reason at all Crona stood up from the operating table he was formerly sitting on, his hair casting a shadow over most of his face. The Blackwatch guards were slightly alerted at his sudden movement. A black broadsword materialized in Crona's hand seemingly from out of nowhere. The sword had three bands coming upward the blade, and a long handle, most likely for two hands. The strangest part of this sword was a human mouth a few inches above the bands.

The Blackwatch were now very alerted and were now pointing their rifles at him. Ignoring their demands to drop the sword, Crona raised the blade so the mouth was pointing in from of him. The mouth let out an ear-splitting screech, shattering the walls of the room and bringing the Blackwatch to their knees.

Crona calmly stood, surrounded by a field of shards of pseudo-glass. Without a word he walked out of the room. Gunshots and screams followed.

* * *

><p>This is a Soul Eater and [Prototype] Crossover and my second fanfic. I want to thank Bosbabe for helping me with writing it. Some Soul Eater characters will be taking the place of [Prototype] Characters and some will be OC's.<p>

Just so you know this is/will be a Crona x Maka story.

I left you with a cliff hanger, and I will give Croma cookies to the first person correctly guesses why Crona escapes the airbase and what he will do next. (Hint: Medusa is Elizabeth Greene in this story and the story will be following most of the [Prototype] canon.)

Please review, feedback is appreciated.


End file.
